Here Kitty, Kitty
by itaintmebabe
Summary: AR. Angelus was never cursed with a soul. But a Magi gave him the ability to turn into a cat. What happens when Buffy takes him in?


A/N: This fic is based on a challenge by Carol Ann. I'll post the challenge at the very end of the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, AtS, or anything of value, for that matter.

_London, 1884_

"You'll give me the what?"

The Magi repeated his last sentence slowly.

"In return for your help, I will bestow upon you the power to shape shift into any animal you choose."

Angelus narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Do not be a fool, undead creature. Tell me truthfully you have not heard of my powers. I do not bluff on matters such as these. Believe me when I tell you that I can turn you into a shape-shifter."

"Fine. But what's this favor I'm supposed t'be doing for you? I don't plan on runnin' around the world." The vampire leaned back against the cave wall, waiting for what would no doubt be quite an interesting request.

"It is a simple task," the Magi explained. I need you to go into the north of Ireland and retrieve the Medallion of Tharsden. I would do it myself, but the cave in which it is hidden is inaccessible to any being but a demon. I have heard rumors of your abilities. I thought you would be up to the task."

Angelus shrugged. "Might as well. Things've been borin' lately. William keeps clamoring for an adventure and the girls are getting' restless."

"Then you will help me," said the Magi.

"I said I would, didna I?" snapped Angelus.

"What animal would you like to become?" asked the Magi.

Angelus stared off into the distance, thinking. "I'm thinkin', a tomcat."

_Sunnydale, California, Present Day_

"Spike, Daddy's gone again!"

Spike gritted his teeth. Every so often, Drusilla would hysterically announce that Angelus- "Daddy"- had gone missing. That she couldn't feel him. That he had just disappeared off the face of the planet.

These outbursts had started in 18something, after Angelus had gotten a mysterious award from a powerful Magi. The stupid nancy-boy hadn't told wait the reward was, but Spike guessed that it had something to do with clogging Dru's vision. He loved Dru, but he understood why Angelus would want to get away sometimes. She wasn't exactly the sanest bint.

"Ducks, he's not gone. He'll probably be back in an hour or so. Like always."

Drusilla looked up at the moon. "The moon won't tell me Angelus's secrets," she said mournfully.

"Dru, luv, it's almost dawn. Let's get inside," Spike said patiently.

Drusilla didn't seem to hear him, or didn't seem to care. "Where are you, Daddy? Why are you hiding?"

xXx

Angelus wasn't hiding, really. The best word for it would be "following". Or "trailing". Perhaps even "stalking".

For the past couple of months he had been watching –in cat form- the current slayer, Buffy Summers. At first it was just to see what he was up against. But now, it was slightly more personal.

He crouched inside a bush, observing as she fought off a freshly risen vamp. She moved with a grace that he'd never seen before. A confidence. She certainly knew what she was doing. Her blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight and her skin was flushed from the excursion of the fight.

She was, he grudgingly admitted to himself, quite attractive.

That wasn't why he was following her, of course. Not at all. He just wanted to study her fighting patterns. Learn her weaknesses. After all, it was about time he bagged a Slayer. He was so damned tired of hearing Spike's "I-killed-a-Chinese-Slayer-while-you-were-busy-shagging-Darla" story.

He heard the death cry of the doomed vampire as he exploded into dust. Angelus looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn. Although he couldn't be harmed by sunlight in his feline form, Spike and Dru would be wondering where he was. Besides, Buf- the Slayer would be heading back to wherever she lived soon. He started to walk out of the bushes when his ear got caught on a few twigs. He yowled in pain.

Buffy jumped in surprise and stared at the bushes. Not another demon? She had to get home before her mom woke up. She reached into the bush and pulled out a cat. Just a harmless cat.

"Wow, Summers," she muttered to herself. "Good thing you're not a total freak." She noticed the cat's bare neck.

"Must be a stray. Hey, little guy," she said to the cat. "I bet you'd love a place to live. Mom's always said she'd love a cat." She petted him a few times. The cat purred loudly and rubbed its head against her shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." The Slayer, still holding Angelus the cat in her arms, headed for her house.

Once home, Buffy placed the cat down on her bed. "You don't mind sleeping here, do you?" she asked as she began to change into her pajamas.

Angelus watched in astonishment and naughty happiness as the Slayer began to change in front of him. She was even more beautiful then he realized, with her soft curves, her shapely legs, and her full breasts. He felt the urge to kiss every patch of her golden skin.

Buffy turned the lights off and settled into bed. "Tomorrow, you'll meet my friends and we'll give you a name. How 'bout that, kitty?" she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

When Angelus was sure that she was sleeping, he reverted back to human form. He delicately brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. After hesitating for a moment, he ran his fingers through her hair. She was definitely something, this Slayer. Maybe he'd stick around for awhile. Hell, why not? As long as he didn't have to eat any cat food. He hated that shit.

He stroked the Slayer's warm cheek with the back of his hand. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the curve of her neck. Lying down next to her, he put his hand on her bare shoulder. He slipped his hand down to her breast. He softly stroked her through the thin cotton of her tank top, listening as her heartbeat speed up and her breathing grow more erratic. She started to wake, and he quickly changed back to cat form.

"Wha? Who's there?" she called out groggily. Seeing no one, she fell back asleep.

If he could have, he would have been grinning. Seeing as he wasn't the Cheshire Cat, he started to purr. Oh yes, he'd definitely be staying.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I just wanted a little teaser before the story really starts. Not to be pushy, but I adore feedback. Feed me please!


End file.
